Primrose and The Hunger Games
by TheNoobyBoy
Summary: We all know what happened at the reaping, Katniss volunteered for Prim. But what-if she was stunned into silence and did not volunteer? Primrose now takes life and death into her own hands. Making an alliance with Rue and the young District 4 Male, Peeta wanting her safe, and Marvel wanting her dead, can Prim survive? Or will she become dead like the youth in the games before her?
1. Primrose Gets Reaped

**Ok, I know people have done this before, but still, this is a HUGE what-if? What if Katniss didn't volunteer. What will happen will change the course of history for Panem! Without further a due, let's jump right into it! Also, this is in Primrose's POV.**

We have arrived.

We are at the reapings, and I'm scared out of my mind. This is my first ever reaping, but still! I am only 12, if I do get reaped, I will be butchered in seconds! I push the thought out my mind, with force.

I get my finger pricked with the needle thing. Ow!

Katniss, my sister, made my odds of getting reaped slim to none though. She made me take no tesserae. So, I only have one freaking slip of paper. I see Katniss and Gale go to the 16 and 18-year-old sections.

 _The chance to be reaped is highly unlikely… I won't be reaped, I_ _ **WON'T be reaped.**_

That is what I think, as the weird looking escort, named Effie, puts her capitol hands into the girls bowl.

DO NOT BE ME PLEASE!

" _PRIMROSE EVERDEEN!"_

Crap. No. NO! It was my name! I am suddenly into a huge shock of panic. I look over to Katniss, and I know the story. She wants to volunteer! Please do not Katniss….

She thankfully does not. Oh no, she is trying! I see her trying to mouth it, but she is cut off by her own self in shock!

"No volunteers? OK then!"

Katniss starts to cry, upset that she failed to volunteer.

I am starting to have tears form as a guy Katniss told me about a year or two ago named Peeta, who saved our live with his bread, comes up to the stage. Effie asks if there are any volunteers, and Gale looks like he wants to. Is he trying to save me? He goes against it.

I start to cry. For a different reason than Katniss.

 _I am going to die._

 **Ok, I know it was short, but this is just the start. More plot comes after this, this is why it is just the start.**

 **How far do you think Primrose can make it?**

 **Now Panem's history course is going to change….**


	2. Train Rides

**Sorry about the long update, this is a side story for me, with The Revamped Hunger Games being my main project. This will have updates though, don't worry all two fans who actually want to read this.**

Katniss and mom are rushing in, as I am crying.

"Prim!" Katniss says. "Prim!"

I look up, with tears in my eyes.

"I… I. I- I- I'm- I'M SO SORRY!" she yells, crying. I hear her murmur "It is all my fault."

"Katniss, it is not! I do not want to see you in the games!" I say, through blinding tears.

"Do you think I want to see you!" she says.

Mom calms her down and walks up to me. "Prim. You will be alright." I guess she sees me shaking my head, because she continues. "Please do not doubt yourself. Go to the medical supplies. Grab a pack or something with medical supplies and water as soon as possible. Make friends with younger people, anything! I cannot have you die like your father did…" she says, trailing off.

Father. Coal mine accident. It was a horrible day.

Mom and Katniss are not forced to leave. Peacekeepers start to make me go to the train, so I will be with my mentor. Ugh, Haymitch. He is a guy who does not even try to help anybody get home. A drunken nut. But it is most likely from the trauma, so I must help! Ok, I can't. Am I being too judgy and rude to people from the Capitol and Haymitch?

But my district partner… Peeta. He saved us years ago, so I might as well get to know him.

I am now in the train, where Peeta and Haymitch are.

"Hey, Primrose, is it?" Peeta asks me.

"Yes, you are Peeta, right?" I ask him. "Wait… aren't you the bakers daughter. Pita bread?" I ask.

"Yes! I am the boy with the bread. It may sound silly, but I don't really care." He says, smiling.

While we start to eat, our escort walks into the room, Effie, and she looks happy.

"How are my tributes this year!" she says, happy. "Ooh! I love your manners! Last year's had manners of a cow, can't you believe it!"

I get annoyed. They were from the seam!

I do not realize I punched a table in my annoyance. Ow! Why am I getting a bit of a temper. Puberty maybe, but that is not what I want-

"That is mahogany!" Effie yells, loving the mahogany. I won't lie, it is nice wood, but still.

Haymitch interrupts our conversation, telling us to look at the recaps. I instantly go to watch, as does Peeta.

"I am so scared about the tributes from 1 and 2…" he says.

"So am I!" I say, nervous.

Peeta puts a comforting hand on my shoulder to calm me down. Why has Katniss not even tried to talk to this very generous and nice boy after he saved our lives most likely. Also, about that, I need to ask him about it.

The recap starts with the District 1. They are part of the careers, who get to train until they are eighteen for a chance for glory, to win the games. They say they are smart, but really? Why would anyone volunteer?

My thoughts drift to Katniss, and I have a huge frown on my face.

A girl from 1 is called, but a girl volunteers instantly. She looks stunning, much like District 1. Her name is Glimmer. A boy that is 14 gets called up, but a boy with brown hair goes up. I find out his name is Marvel. They are lethal, and I am shaking like when my cat Buttercup nearly got drowned by Katniss. Marvel says he is great with spears, and this calms me down by 0%.

"They look tough." Peeta says.

"Yes, mostly Marvel. What if he throws a spear at me! Oh no- "I say before Haymitch interrupts.

"Girl get a grip!" he says, making me pout.

"Be quiet!" Peeta says in my defense.

He mumbles about wanting a beer, as Effie looks in disapproval.

"Beer does not earn sponsors!" Effie says. "I want my tributes to win!"

They start to argue over who's tributes it is.

District 2 is shown next, and I am horrified at what I see. A girl who is pretty small, and has black hair named Clove volunteers. She says she is good with knives, and I get nervous. _Knives are common._ I am even more afraid as a boy with a lot of muscle, named Cato, comes to the stage. I will call him "The brute from 2" This is only a sixth of who I am facing, and I know for sure I am doomed. I try so hard not to think of this massive boy with a sword. It is very pointless though.

"Welp, you are dead. Have a nice life." Haymitch says. Effie slaps him. Most likely revenge for him molesting her during the reaping. Holy moly though, that was awesome.

"How dare you!" she says.

Peeta and I share a laugh, they act like an old married couple.

Next up is District 3, and all of the kids look very gloomy and depressed. So is the girl who is called up, having a dead look in her eyes, and she starts crying. I feel so bad for her, I want to reach through the screen, and give her a hug.

Ok, it sounds corny, so what?

The other tribute is a rather ruthless looking boy, about 14 years of age. He and his district partner both are smart most likely, so I cannot count them out yet.

"The girl is a bloodbath…" Peeta say, saddened.

I cannot help but agree with him.

Next in line is District 4, and a girl takes to the stage. She seems nice I guess, but my attention is focused on the boy. He is only twelve! Yes! Well, it is bad he is reaped, but he can be an ally to me! Mom told me to ally with the younger kids, it makes sense, so I keep in mind that piece of advice.

"The boy is a bloodbath." Haymitch says.

"I want to ally with him!" I blurt out.

"Do whatever honey." He says.

"It would work, you are both young!" Peeta says.

A smile pops up on my face. Yes!

"Speaking of allies, is it OK if we can be allies?" Peeta asks me.

"Yes! More allies are great!" I say, still smiling.

"Quiet, District 5 is on." Haymitch says.

A boy, who looks rather smart is called up. Nobody volunteers for the boy though. The girl though stands out to me. She is a redhead, and kind of looks like a fox to me. I will call her Foxface, for good measure.

"Is it just me, or does that girl look like a fox?" I ask.

"No, she looks like that to me as well." Peeta says.

"I will dub her… Foxface."

Peeta looks shocked at my childish name for the girl from 5, but he laughs.

"Foxface?" he says. "Never heard that."

"I like animals." I say simply.

District 6 is up next, with a bunch of morphling addicts around. A girl who looks like a bad person is called up, with anger in her eyes. What catches my attention is the boy. Jason? I heard that was some murderer before the dark days. Why would you name your son that?

"That girl will piss the Capitol off…" Haymitch say, looking at Effie.

"That girl is rude! Why would she not want to be here?" Effie asks.

"I wonder." Peeta says.

District 7 is next, and there are a lot of bulky people around. Please be a 12-year-old who is nice, not a bulky 18-year-old! But it is neither, as the boy and girl are not bulky at all. Thank god!

"Ok… not much of anything I guess, but I won't underestimate them." Peeta says.

"Yeah, the boy seems like more trouble then the girl." I say.

District 8 is next, and a girl that is 13 is reaped. Wait. 13? Maybe I can ally with her and the three girl, I am in the same class as a 13-year-old, so maybe I could ally. Some boy is called, and someone volunteers. Nobody looked nervous at all, did anybody know about this? He does look sad about his district partner, so maybe they were friends? Same age group after all.

"A volunteer? Oh, me oh my!" Effie says.

"That is District 8, not 12." Peeta reminds her.

"Whatever, it is still nice!" Effie says.

"Maybe I can be friends with the girl, and maybe the girl from 3 as well." I add to the topic.

"Did you even listen to their names?" Peeta asks.

"Um… I remember Marvel, Glimmer, Cato, Clove, and Jason's." I say. Peeta slaps facepalms, and groans. Am I supposed to remember them all? Ok, that is my new mission, remember everybody.

District 9 is next, and nothing of note comes to mind. A regular boy and girl are called up, and… I FORGOT THEIR NAMES! At the Capitol, I will remember! I swear to god!

"The girl may die early." Peeta says.

"Why?" I ask, because she does not seem that weak.

"I don't know, I just kind of feel like it. Just kind of that gut feeling." He says. It makes enough sense, so I do not question it.

District 10 flies by quickly, and I realize something. Their families seem to know each other in someway so I may ask the boy and girl about it. I forgot their names again. Do I have short term memory loss, this is getting silly.

"The girl could die early." Peeta says. Ok, this time I agree with him, she seems a bit weak, not that I can judge, I am weak.

District 11 is next, and these two stand out a lot more. I jump in glee as the girl is 12, and I can get another ally. But I am saddened quickly as I realize she is only 12, and will most likely die, like me. Holy crap! That boy is huge! I want to know their names, and they are Thresh and Rue. Thresh might even be bigger than Cato actually, and that makes me scared again.

"I can ally with Rue, the boy from 4, the girl from 3, and the girl from 8 if I need to!" I say out loud.

We then just watch us again, and the painful moment of seeing Katniss cry for not volunteering.

"Haymitch, do you have any advice for us?" Peeta asks.

"Yes. Don't die." He says.

I just groan at him, we need help here if we want to live!

"For real Haymitch!" Peeta yells at him.

"Ok, get people to like you. Not that you are making that easy." Haymitch says, before opening a bottle of beer, and he starts to chug it down.

"Who stands out to you the most?" Peeta asks me.

"Hmm, here is my list." I say.

Marvel

Glimmer

Cato

Clove

The girl from 3.

The boy from 4.

Foxface

Jason, but for the wrong reasons.

The boy from 8

The girl from 8

Thresh

Rue.

"So, half the tributes?" Peeta asks. "My list has the careers, Foxface, Callico, and Thresh." He says.

"Callico? Who is that?" I ask. "Was that someone who's name I did not listen to?"

He laughs, so it is obvious.

"I know 10 of our names! None of us know Foxface's name!" I say.

"It is Finch." He says.

"So, I will try to know both from 3, both from 4, the boy from 5, the girl from 6, both from 7, the girl from 8, both from 9, and both from 10." I say.

"I would tell you, but you can do it for yourself I guess." He says.

We now get up to walk to our rooms, just because we still have 20 minutes until we arrive.

"Wait!" I say to Peeta before he walks into his room.

"Ya?"

"I need to ask you about something."

"What is it."

I take a deep breath before asking him about that day with him giving Katniss the bread. "What happened on that day when you gave Katniss the bread."

He then explains everything that happened, his abusive mother who hit him after he helped us, and what he says next gives me a pang of shock.

"Primrose, I love Katniss, and I have since I gave her the bread."

I am stunned as we arrive in the Capitol.

 **I might as well get this chapter out for all two of my readers!** **Please review, I want to know what you guys think!**


	3. Chariot Rides

**CHAPTER 3 BABY! Have fun reading my two readers!**

 **Also, to Shadow, credit for the names, plus expansion on character are due to CragmiteBlaster's stories. So, credit to him!**

We arrive, and I am still stunned! How? But the more I think about it, the more it makes sense, I guess. I shrug off, trying to look cute and innocent. No way can I pull a Johanna here, because I am weak, and I mutter to myself about how I will most likely die.

No! No thinking about it!

We arrive off the train one by one, with Effie trying to make us look happier to be hear, which she forces me to succeed at.

I then meet my stylist, Cinna. He does some weird costume, and now I am scared.

"Uh, fire? I don't want to burn…" I say, quietly.

He just laughs. "No, you do not actually burn, it will just look like it."

Oh. Stupid me.

But as Peeta and I go on the chariot, I feel a bit awkward. He loves Katniss! Maybe I do not know much about it I guess, though I am in puberty stage, and Jeremy looks really cute-

Ugh! I won't go back! I stop myself from crying, because I need to be strong. I take a deep breath, before the chariots start moving.

Marvel and Glimmer are the first out, earning big cheers from the crowd, same with Cato and Clove. District 3 does not give much of a response, but at least it is not wires, while the cheering picks up more at District 4, and I eye the small boy. I need to talk to him tomorrow. Foxface and her partner are out next, followed by Jason and the girl from 6, both getting mediocre crowd responses. District 7's pretty paper, not tree costumes are nice as well. District 8 gets cheers, most likely because of Callico volunteering. The pair from 9 and 10 are out next, just being average. The girl from 9 does have some look in her eye though that makes me nervous. Eep! Thresh and Rue are out next, getting some cheers, but my ears rupture when we come out. Ow!

I look down at my costume and realize the fire illusion.

Cinna, you master!

I realize the crowd likes Peeta better because he is older than me, but whatever… they still like us, while Cato, Clove, and Glimmer eye Peeta in hatred. I see Marvel staring at me, not Peeta in laughter and awaiting something.

We hear Snow's speech about how it is an honor to see us. (Bullcrap!) We are then released from our chariots.

I walk off, trying to go to the escort building, and I step onto the elevator.

I catch a scream in my throat as I see Marvel running to get on the elevator, I slam the button repeatedly to close, but he makes it just in time.

"Trying to close in on me I see?" he says.

"No…" I mutter.

"You were!" he says. Crap! "I will spear you legs everywhere, make you bleed out, you know? You will wish your pathetic sister smashed your skull with a pickaxe after you feel what I will do to you. You and Nettle, little one, are my targets."

NO! WHY! But a bit of curiosity makes me ask this-

"Who is Nettle?"

"District 7 Girl!"

I am able to thankfully leave, but I cry a bit to myself before Peeta comes in. Marvel wants me dead! Dead! Torture… no, No!

Peeta sees me. "What is wrong."

"Marvel wants me dead!" I say.

"The others want me dead." He says, seeming… calm?

"Oh, I learned Nettle's name." I say.

"Ok though, who else do you need to learn?" he asks.

"District 3, District 4, District 5 boy, District 6 girl, District 7 boy, District 8 girl, District 9, District 10." I say.

"You know half the tributes now." He says.

I calm a bit down before going to sleep, but one thing though:

Marvel wants me dead. PAINFULLY!

 **Sorry if this felt short, just wanted to get that chapter out of the way!**

 **Next is training day one! What will become of Prim? Find out next time!**


End file.
